Fukanou
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: My first atempt to a ReTi: “Go away!” Tifa yelled. “You have no right to be here!” “I have to admit that you do look pretty good on my bed!” Reno smirked and snatched the bra away from her. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **This is my first ReTi so please, be kind! Anyway, I watched Advent Children yesterday and I loved it! And then I got in the mood for some ReTi and I read some very good fics! And then I had this idea to write one of my own! Hope you like it guys! Oh, It's suposed to be a one shot, but I don't know... should I continue this? I'm kind of afraid that I might ruin it... I don't know... tell me what you think!

**Interesting Fact: **The title is Japanese. I think it is correct! I'm not quite sure tough... why don't you try to find out what it means and then say it in your review:p If I make a sencond chapter I'll explain what it means!

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of Midgar, near one of the entrances to the city, there was a memorial. A memorial for those who have passed. Friends and family. It was a big black wall with names written in white and it had an angel statue in the middle. The inscription in the Angel was faded, but Tifa knew it by heart.

"Thou shall never be forgotten."

Tifa ran her pale finger on the inscription in the Angel and sighed. She often visited this memorial. She got up and walked past rows of names. Some familiar to her and other's unknown. She stoped at the seventh row and red the inscription at the top.

_Sector Seven_

She sighed yet again and her eyes lingered in three very familiar names. Jessy, Biggs, Wedge...

Tifa kneeled down and placed the usual flowers on the ground. She stood in silence for some moments and then forced a small smile.

"Hi guys. I'm sorry but Barret couldn't make it today. He had some business to atend." She looked down at her hands and then back at the names. "So, Jessy, how are you doing? Have you been talking to Biggs?" Tifa giggled a bit. "You know, he once told me that he had a crush on you, and I know that you were fascinated by him too!"

Tifa looked down at the sand and buryed her hand on it. "Biggs, go get her tiger!" She smiled softly. "And Wedge, how's your diet going? You know you can't eat sugary stuff because-..."

Tifa heard some footsteps behind her and turned around quikly. She was met with smirking lips, flaming red hair and bright eyes. She got up slowly, never averting her gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

Reno placed his hands in his pockets, casually, and tilted his head to his right.

"Paying my respects?"

Tifa gritted her theeth.

"Leave." She tried to remain calm.

"I don't think so babe." The smirk never left his lips.

Tifa took two steps forward. "It's not an option. It's an order!" Reno remained in his spot.

He looked up at the wall with all the names and whistled. "Damn..." He whispered, his smirk vanishing for some moments.

"Go away!" Tifa yelled. "You have no right to be here!" She was starting to loose her patience.

His eyes met hers and she couldn't read what was on his mind.

"I told you, I came to pay my respec-..." He was interrupted by a well aimed kick in the chins.

He backed away a few steps and cleaned the blood with his jacket sleeve. His smirk found his way back into his lips. Tifa was breathing hard. This man was responsible for the death of her friends! She couldn't forgive him! She wouldn't forgive him! Ever!

She swung forward and tried to punch him in the face. He dodged it.

"Do you have any idea of what they meant to me?" She swung again. He dodged again. "They were my friends!" Another swing. Another dodge. "And you people buried them like nothing!" This time it was a kick. He almost failed to dodge. "Now they're under piles of metal! Forgoten!" She aimed right on the nose this time, and he grabed her hand.

"I didn't to that beacause I wanted, it was my job." His smirk was fading now.

She tried to punch him with the other hand. She had her eyes wet from fury and sadness. He grabed her other hand to.

"I never liked kiling people. Don't think that it felt like christmas everytime one of the victims fell at my feet."

Tears threatened to spill from her brown orbs, but she wouldn't cry, not in front of him at least.

"I'm sure they were great friends. I'm sorry they had to die."

Tifa tried to free herself from his firm grasp, but such task seemed impossible. She felt extremly tired, mentaly and physicaly.

"Had to die? Had to? It was all your fault! Shinra, Turks, everything! I..." her voice faltered. "I... hate..." Her eyes closed and she lost strenght in her body. "You... all..." Finaly she gave in to nothingness. She blacked out.

Reno cought her before she hit the ground. He sighed and stared at her porcelain face.

"Let's get out of here, beautiful."

He lifted her up and walked to his car. Reno placed her gently on the seat and drove all the way to Kalm, to his house.

--

Tifa woke up with an extreme headache.

"Ouch..." She mumbled and sat up in the bed. She looked around. This wasn't her room! She looked down at the bed. The sheets were black and were made of silk. She felt something hurting her back and reached.

She pulled it out of the bed and her eyes widened at the sight. "What the..." It was a red bra. She felt her cheeks redden and slowly lifted the sheets to look at herself.

"Don't worry," She jolted back to reality when she heard a strong male voice coming from the door. "It's not yours." He smirked. "Altough I have to admit that you do look prety good on my bed!" Reno smirked and snatched the bra away from her.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" He opened the window and threw away the red piece of underwear.

Tifa was at a loss of words. She couldn't remember why she was here. And why was she with him?

Him of all people!

He sat down on the left side of the bed and she shifted to the right.

"You fainted yesterday. At the memorial. I guess you were prety tired."

Yesterday events played back on Tifa's memory. She threw the sheets away from her and got up, sighing inwardly in relif because she still had all her clothes on.

"I'm out of here."

She left the room and seconds later the front door banged loudly. Reno smirked. "She's a tough one..."

--

Tifa had spent the night serving costumers at the bar. It was a Saturday night so it was only natural that the bar had more people than usual.

She was so damn tired. She had been putting up with drunk guys, stupid guys and stupid drunk guys! So hell, she needed a good night's rest! Or a strong scotch...

She threw the last drunken men out while he whined that he didn't wanted to go back to his wife and closed the door. She turned the sign from _Open _to _Closed _and took her place behind the counter. She started cleaning the counter.

She heard the bell on the door chime and lifted her head up to see who had entered. She sighed when her eyes met fiery red hair.

Tifa threw the dirty cloth at Reno's face and said in an annoyed voice.

"Get out. We're closed."

Reno smirked and grabed the cloth in midair. He walked to the counter and leaned on it, his face just a few inches away from Tifa's. And hell... he liked it that way!

"You forgot to say thank you."

Tifa's eyebrow raised.

"Thank you? For what?"

He sat down and took a sip from Tifa's glass wich was on top of the counter.

"Hmm... nice scotch babe!" She gritted her theeth. "For yesterday. I saved you after all."

Tifa laughed. "Saved me? From what?"

"Well, I could've left you there on the sand, where you would lay until you finaly regain conscience, and when you did, you would find out that you had been mugged, raped, and God knows what else!"

Tifa had to make a big effort not to laugh her ass of.

"I don't think that would happen! The memorial has guards at the entrance, if you remember... and I don't need you to save me from anything! I kicked your ass several times before, what makes you think that I couldn't take out a thief?"

Reno stared at her. "True, true... you got me there. But still, I provided you with a confy bed and a roof on top of your head! That's much better than sleeping on the sand out in cold! Besides," He leaned forward and whispered, "The sand get's everywhere, don't you agree?"

Tifa sighed in exasperation.

"You're impossible..."

"I'm also damn good looking!" He took another sip of 'his' drink. Tifa chuckled slightly. What the hell was wrong with her? This was the guy she was suposed to hate! Him and all his friends! What was happening to her? She was having a civilised conversation with a Turk!

She rolled her eyes. Okay, an Ex-Turk then. But that was not the point! And why the hell was in her bar anyway? It's not like he wanted to befriend her, right?

She sighed.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't really expecting her to say thanks to him. He had only used that has a pretext to be in her bar. With her... cause hell! She was a damn fine woman!

He nooded at her and raised the glass like in a toast and drank the rest of the drink. Tifa smirked.

"You know... you're gonna have to pay for that drink..."

He smirked back and winked.

"I'll pay for it tomorrow then."

"Oh, so that means you're coming back?"

He walked to the door and turned back at her. "Of course. I know you can't live without me babe." He threw her a kiss and dodged the cloth she sent flying at him. "Ta ta!" He closed the door behind him.

Tifa smiled. A genuine smile, and watched his shadow disapear in the corner. She shook her head and grabed the glass Reno had been drinking of. "What the hell is wrong with me...?" She rinsed the glass and finished cleaning up the bar.

When she locked the door and took her path home, she was still smiling. Tomorrow would be another day...

* * *

**Author's note: **Yeah, I know, small and stupid... bleh... review if you please!

©Pandora


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Hi guys! Yes, I'm back! I want to thank you all for all great reviews and support! And since everyone wanted a second chapter, here it is! Hopefully I didn't messed this entire thing up by making a second one :S anyway, there's a third one on the way! If you want it fas hurry up and review!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot one of this in the first chapter ' All the characters and places belong to Square enix. The plot's mine though!

**Important notice: **English is not my first language so I want to apologise beforehand for the mistakes! This chapter was beta read so hopefully there aren't any:S thanks!

* * *

When Reno didn't appear the next day at the bar Tifa got a little worried. The bar was quite empty, except for two older man playing cards in the corner and the same drunk that yesterday didn't want to go back to his wife.

She scrubbed the wet cloth against the hard wooden counter of the bar and rested her head on her left hand. Toughts like 'Where the hell is he?' and 'Why do I care anyway?' were racing trough her mind.

Tifa sighed and her eyes searched comfort in the clock that was hanging on the right wall. She felt her eyes close and the only thing she could hear now, was the hypnotising _tic tac_ from the clock.

"Hey miss?" _tic tac, tic tac..._

Tifa didn't open her eyes. _Tic tac, tic tac..._

"Excuse me miss?"

"Hun?" Tifa opened her eyes and excused herself to the old man in front of her. He layed down some gil on the counter and left, raising a hand in salute kind of way. Tifa colected the money and sighed, yet again.

"Where the hell are you...?" She muttered to herself.

"I'm right here you hic hot mamma!"

Tifa turned to the drunken man and shoke her head. "I wasn't talking to you!" She glanced at the clock again. "I'm closing the bar now, so you better leave."

The drunken man made a fit much like yesterday but left anyway. Tifa began cleaning the tables and rinsing the glasses.

"It figures..." She started. "Why the hell did I think he would come anyway?" She scrubed the wood furiosly. "It's not like he'll keep his promises!" The wood was now cleaner than ever but, she kept scrubing it.

"Guys are all the same! You can't trust them one bit!"

Tifa heard the bell on the door chime but didn't bother to turn.

"I don't care who you are or what you want! Get out! We're closed!"

She didn't care if she was being rude! She was pissed of! And she didn't know why she was so angry...

She continued scrubing but then a soft _Thud _got her atention. She gazed back at the door and gasped at the sight.

There, laying on the ground, was Reno. His face and white shirt were all bloodied and he had lots of cuts and bruises everywhere. What had happened to him?

Tifa stood frozen for some seconds and then rushed to his side.

"Reno! Reno wake up! Come on!"

She kneeled down and grabed his head. His eyes were closed, but somehow his smirk managed to find it's way to his lips at the same time Tifa layed his head on her lap.

"Hi babe. I told you I would come back..." He coughed a little and his eyes tightened with the pain.

Tifa smiled sadly and helped him up, supporting him with her own body.

"Come on, let's go into the back so I can fix you up."

Reno could hardly walk, he was really beaten up. Tifa had no idea how the hell that had happened, but she took a note to ask him, after she fixed him up, of course.

"Geez... you're really heavy!" Reno grumbled in response. "Lay here." She helped him lay down on a small couch she had in the back room of the bar, near the spare drinks and cloths. There was also some broken chairs and tables from the bar fights.

Tifa sighed and started her search for some bandages. "To bad I don't have any materia around here. I would fix you up in a minute..."

She gathered her stuff and kneeled down near him. His breathing was slow and hard. His eyes remained closed and the left one was starting to sweal and it had a nasty colouring.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and her heart ached for him like he was truly a good friend. Why was she feeling this way? He wasn't a friend, was he?

She ripped of his bloody shirt and had to make an effort not to gasp at the sight before her. Reno had a nice body...

"Don't have to hold your breath for me babe... stare away... it's all yours..." Reno smirked with some effort and coughed some more.

"Jerk!"

She tended to his cuts and all his wounds with devotion. After fourty-five minutes, she was done.

"There..." She sighed and admired her work. "Feeling better now?"

He opened his right eye and smirked. "I would... if you could fetch me up a scotch... with plenty of ice too!"

She looked at him and replied in a stern voice. "No can do. You need plenty of rest and no alchool mister!"

"Oh come on... just a little sip! Don't you want to ease my pain?" He winked at her. She tried to hide her smile.

"No." She got up. "Think you can walk?"

He lifted his body with some help from the brunette and winced a bit.

"Maybe... if you help me!"

Tifa nooded and helped him up. He leaned on her more than he had to but she didn't seem to notice it tough.

"Want me to take you to your appartment?" Asked Tifa while locking the front door of the Bar.

"I don't think I'll make it there..." He winced in pain. "Maybe we should go to your house... it's closer..." He tried not to look at her or she would know he was lying, he just wanted to spend some more time with her!

Wait... why did he want to do that anyway?

Tifa stoped sudenly. She took her arm from around his waist and stared at him. Reno lost his support sudenly so he fell down.

He scratched his head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch..."

"My house?" She looked at him quizicaly. "My h-... I think you're fine now! Good night."

And with that she started walking away.

"Aww Tifa! Don't go away! I was serious, I really don't think I can walk all the way to my appartment!" Tifa stoped and looked back, left eybrow raised.

"I don't know if I belive you or not..."

Reno pouted a bit, much like a little kid. "Aw come on... You saw my wounds babe... I think I deserve a good night's rest with a preaty girl by my side..." Tifa looked at him, mouth open and an indignate look on her eyes. "And maybe, a good night kiss... if I get lucky..." He smirked.

"I don't think you're gonna be that lucky mister!" She answered back.

Then she sighed and contemplated on his situation for a second. She did see his wounds, and they were preety serious...

"Fine..." She came closer to him and helped him get up. "We'll go to my house..." They started walking. Reno smirked.

"And... where do I sleep?" He looked straight into her warm brown eyes and he noticed for the first time that her eyes had some sort of glint in them... they were beautiful.

She gave him 'the look'. "Don't push it buddy!"

"Oh! I'm your buddy now? We've made some progress, I belive... this asks for some drinks! Hope you got pleanty at home."

Tifa shook her head, a bit amused by his attitude and his light humour (as dirty as it was...). How did he manage to keep his cool atitude and his stupid jokes when he was in his state? Oh, that reminded her!

"So, Reno, who did that to you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hun? Oh! This?" He stared down at some of his wounds. "Aww... don't worry over it gorgeous!"

Oh no! She knew what he was doing! But he wasn't getting out of it this easy!

"Reno, I just wanna know! I mean, who did this beat you up preaty badly! And it's not like you can't defend yourself!"

Reno smirked at her. "Are you worried about me?"

Tifa felt somthing warm on her cheeks. Was she blushing?

"Of course not! I'm just curious!"

Reno chuckled. "I still think you're worried about me... admit it!"

"I'm not!"

Reno definitly got what he wanted... to piss Tifa of and... get away with an easy answer... oh but she wouldn't let it stay that way! Tifa would find out what had happened to him! Eventualy...

They finaly got to her home. It wasn't very big, but at least it was cozy! On her way in she panicked. She looked at her living room and then at her couch. It was a small couch... it wasn't big enough for Reno to sleep there!

She froze on the same spot. The entrance door was wide open and she still held the keys in her hand. Her mouth was a bit open and her eyes had a worried expression.

Reno looked at the living room and then back at Tifa. Then he looked at the living room once again. It looked okay to him, why was she so shocked?

"Erm... Tifa...?" When she didn't responded, Reno slythered his way out of her 'embrace' and looked at her paralised form one more time. He shruged and made himself at home.

He started by looking at the kitchen. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small. Then he checked the bathroom.

"Ohhh fancy!" He checked all the bathing soaps and gels and all the lotions and stuff. "Just like a hotel!" He smirked while pocketing one of her soap bars.

And lastly, he checked the bedroom. Tifa's bed was a big one! Big enough for two people, maybe three if one didn't mind sleeping a little squeezed. Or maybe if one wanted to have a threesome...

Reno smirked at this tought and layed sluggishly on her big bed. He sighed. "I could get used to this..."

Meanwhile, Tifa was still entranced by the fact that Reno couldn't sleep in the couch so that would mean that he had to sleep in her bed. Wich, of course, she wouldn't let him! Being he the oh so famous Reno, ex turk and a pervert at hand!

Well... maybe not so pervert, but hey! Since she started having civilized conversations with him, she could notice all the hidden (and sometimes not so hidden!) sexual innuendos he managed to slip here and there.

For God's sake! She was being extremly pacient with him for letting him stay for the night! This was her house and he would do as she said! And she could even give him a choise: the small couch; the floor; or the street!

That setteled, Tifa finaly closed the door and placed the keys on the little table she had by the entrance. She sighed and called for her "guest".

"Reno! Where are you?" She stoped and listened. Nothing? She arched an eyebrow. Where the hell was he? "Reno! You better not be doing anything I won't like because you know it's not preaty when I get mad and-..."

Tifa halted on the entrance to her room. There, spraled on top of her bed was Reno, making himself very confortable on **her **house and on **her **bed!

Altough she was preaty mad at him, all the anger subsided when she got closer. He didn't look like Reno at all...

His eyelids were closed and, instead of the charming smirk, wait... charming? Since when was his smirk charming? Instead of his **annoying **(much better!) smirk, there was a small peacefull smile on his lips.

Tifa even found herself smiling. He was like a little kid! She remembered watching Marlene sleep and now she found many similarities between them.

His position was just like hers, arms and legs spraled one to each side, the bed looked like there had been a war on it, much like it happened with Marlene, and then there was the small smile.

Tifa was surprised! After all this time knowing Reno, she never knew that there might be a soft side to him... a new appealing side... wait a minute...? Appealing? Since when was Reno appealing? No wait! His new side was appealing? No... agh...

Tifa shook her head to rid herself of such confusing toughts. She remembered her resulution at the front door. Reno wouldn't sleep in her bed! Then she looked back at him.

Well... he could sleep in her bed just a while longer... She sighed and turned away, closing the bedroom door on her way out.

"Geez Tifa... you're getting soft!"

* * *

©Pandora

**Seal-chan **thank you! I hope you liked this second chapter! **Nando the RPS King **Thank you! I'm glad they're in character! I hope I didn't messed that up with this one ' thanks for sugesting a beta reader! I did that, hopefully this one's better than the first, anyway, I apologise right away for mistakes and typos! English is not my first language ' No no, there isn't really much in the movie that encourages ReTi, but it's like one reviwer said to me: where's the hate? The only (I think) time they interact (and they're not alone, there's Cloud and Rude alson in the scene) there's no real hate between them! So yeah... lol thanks again! **D'DayDreamer **Well, so many people asked so here it is! Second chapter! Thanks for the review and the support! **Lucien's Angel 87 **Yeah! I share the same opinion! Where the hell is the hate? oO I'm glad that it's gone though... it gives some good reason to more ReTi fics! thanks for reviewing! **Sakura V. **This one was beta read! sorry about the mistakes but english is not my first language :S thanks for reviewing! yeah I know! Reno saying Ta Ta is a cute tought! **JimValentine **thank you! sure, I won't use any, I want to focus mainly on Tifa and Reno so there won't be anything to spoil! Lol. But I'll still be carefull. Thanks again! **Izy **hey! Join the group! I also love ReTi fics! Ihihih. Thanks for reviewing! **Flower Girl Aerith **I'm glad you liked it! Here's the second chapter! **Monsterfable **Thanks! **Shadows-of-flame **Your wish is my command! Lol. Hope you liked this one:P thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Gomen for the delay on this chapter! And I'm really sorry to say that this chapter is not really that interesting! It's kinda of a filler in... I really didn't move forward with this...I've been uninspired lately... but I think that it still is an interesting chapter! So read on!

**Interesting fact: **Somebody finally asked me what Fukanou meant! Well, it's a Japanese word and it means Impossible. I do believe that the translation is correct! But I'm not so sure... anyways, I like the word and I think that the title kind of fits...

* * *

Tifa walked to her kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out the milk and closed the door behind her. Then she reached for a cup and poured some milk on it.

She sighed while sitting on one of the chairs near the table. What in the world was happening to her? How would Barret react when he found out that she was giving shelter to an ex-Turk?

Tifa shuddered at the mere thought. Well, he probably wouldn't find out anyway! I mean, this was just a one time thing, right?

She drank the rest of the cold milk and placed the cup on the sink filling it with water, or else it would be impossible to wash the next morning.

Then she turned out the kitchen lights and walked to the bathroom, yawning on her way in. She changed into her comfortable pajamas, which consisted in baggy, black flanel pants and a white tank top and, when she was finally ready, she went into her room, ready to go to sleep.

Upon entering her room, Tifa stoped dead on her tracks and stared at Reno, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

She flicked the lights open and then closed them again. Then repeated the process a few times, finaly giving up and trowing her arms up in frustration.

"I give up!"

She stared at him again and was struggling between pushing him of the bed and kicking him of the bed. She finally decided that she would let him stay there because, honestly, she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. Not when he looked so much like a little boy anyway.

She scratched her head. Where would she sleep? Not on the floor! I mean, she was on her own house! She looked at Reno's sleeping form again. Oh what the heck! Was she going soft or something? She wouldn't let him sleep on her own bed while she had to sleep on the floor! That wouldn't happen!

She got up on the bed and sat on her knees, staring at the flame haired man. She smirked. "You're going down!" She cracked her knuckles and then started pushing him off the bed.

Judging by the fact that he was sleeping, one would think that this was a rather easy task, but that was not the case. Tifa sighed and tried to push him off once again.

"God damn it! Move!"

She tried everything! Kicking, pushing, taking the sheets of him, everything! Nothing worked. Now she was exhausted.

Reno was a heavy sleeper... or maybe he was just pretending to be asleep. "RENO!" she screamed. He didn't move one inch. Tifa growled.

"I've had it!"

She laied down on the bed, frustrated, and covered herself with the white sheets. Then the turned off the lights and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Reno was snoring right by her side.

Just as she was slipping into oblivion, into that wonderful place where you are still awake but almost asleep, she felt one strong arm around her waist.

Her eyes shoot open and she trashed around in her bed trying to find the light switch. She finally found it and stared at Reno, who still had his arm encircled around her.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing?" She asked him. No response. What the hell? Was he sleeping?

Tifa gave a frustrated sigh and pushed his arm off of her. Reno turned to the other side and gave a loud snort. "Idiot!" she muttered while turning off the lights and pulling the sheets up.

Again, Tifa was drifting of to sleeping land, her eyelids relaxed, a small smile of bliss forming in her lips as sleep claimed her small form, her soft pale hands curled up right next to her peaceful face, a strong arm around her waist, a warm body against her back, strands of red hair caressing her face, soft breathing on her neck, ... what the hell?

"RENO!"

Tifa's eyes shoot open once again and she tried to put on the lights, but this time she couldn't do it, she was almost trapped into Reno's embrace.

Tifa felt her cheeks warm. Was it anger, or something else?

"Reno get the hell away from me!"

She said as loud as she could. Her voice faltered a bit and she couldn't help to wonder why.

Tifa gave a frustrated sigh and decided that it was time to move on to some drastic measures. She elbowed him on the stomach!

"OUCH!" Oh yeah, that did the trick.

A smile of satisfaction crept onto her lips as she heard Reno growl in pain. Finally free of his embrace, Tifa reached out for the switch and turned the lights on.

"Damn it woman! Are you trying to kill me?"

Tifa smiled innocently and sat on the bed, facing Reno who had his hair all messed up and his eyes were still a little swollen from sleep.

"Well..." Tifa raised her hand to her chin. "That thought did cross my mind!"

Reno massaged his stomach and bent forward a little, trying to find a suitable position, or at least, a position where his stomach wouldn't be screaming in pain!

"What in the world possessed you to elbow me in the stomach?" He asked, confused.

Tifa's innocent expression changed to a angry one. "What? You were the one who was all over me!"

Reno's eyes opened wide and a smirk found his way to his lips. Tifa felt her face warm up a bit. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she beginning to have a fever?

"Damn I'm good!" He said with pride. Tifa stared at him in confusion. "I hit on girls even when I'm sleeping!"

He passed his hand on his hair and his smirk was a smirk filled with pride. He was **the **man! Then his expression turned into a confused one.

"If I was all over you, as you say, why didn't you woke me up? Did you really had to elbow me in the stomach, for Christ's sake?"

Tifa raised her arms high in the air. She was beginning to loose her patience. "I tried to wake you up! I tried everything! And I really mean everything! You sleep like a god damned rock!"

Reno seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, did you try waking me up with soft kisses or maybe with some caresses..."

Tifa made a loud '_Hmpf!_' and crossed her arms. "You really think you're 'all that' don't you?" She asked him and a smirk crept onto his face once again.

"Well, yes!"

Talk about conceited. Tifa got up and stared at him, hands on her hips. "Get out."

Reno looked at her in confusion. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"But..." He started.

"Out!" She finished. Reno started grumbling and got up. Tifa opened her closet and took out a pillow and a blanket.

"Here." She gave him the items. "You can stay in the living room if you want. Of course that there's always the door if you don't like my house! Good night!"

She said angrily and closed the bedroom door on his face while he pouted, trying to earn his place in her bed again. "Bah!" He said. Then he walked into the living room and stared at the small couch.

"I won't fit in there..." Then he looked at the floor. "Oh, why not?" He laied down and covered himself with the blanket. Reno placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

A small smile found it's way to his lips. He could still feel the warmth of her body against him... he could also feel the smell of coconut that came from her hair...

It definitly had payed to stay awake all that time...!

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa was tossing and turning on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to sleep.

She still felt his strong arm around her waist, his muscular chest against her back and his soft breathing caressing her skin.

She shook her head trying to remove such ridiculous thoughts and trashed around some more. She turned to the other side and closed her eyes again.

Darn...

This side of the bed had his smell... Tifa gave an irritated sigh. This was definitely going to be a long night!

* * *

Tifa woke up with a tired yawn and stretched catlike on her big comfy bed! She sighed and a small smile crept his way up her lips. She didn't knew why, but this had to be one of the best nights in her whole life!

She couldn't remember when she felt so... what's the word again...? Safe, is it? Probably... she had felt totally safe this night! And she couldn't tell why... it was like there was this weird atmosphere, this strange air in her house that whispered in her ear that everything was okay and no harm would bestow her anymore...

She smiled and snuggled in the warm sheets again. It was probably still early so she could sleep in.

Oh how wrong she was! Not about being early, but about sleeping in... her guest, so to speak, decided that he had to do something to repay Tifa's kindness for letting him sleep in.

Reno decided that it was time for some cooking! Or at least to learn how to do it... He got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't took a bath because he didn't want to wake the owner of the house. He was preety sure she had a bad temper in the mornings and that was enough said.

He did his business and then, after washing his hands of course, walked over to the kitchen.

"Okay..." He scratched the back of his head and stared at the stove. "How in the world do you work...?"

He stood in silence for some moments, maybe trying to hear the stove's answer... but it never came.

Reno sighed and opened the fridge. "Let's see then... I could do an awesome breakfast! Some pancakes, or maybe some bacon and eggs... why I could even try to toast some bread!"

He smirked in satisfaction. Then his gaze fell upon the stove again. "That is if I learn how to work with you..."

He sighed once again and pushed his shirt's sleeves up. Then he took some eggs, bacon, milk and some other stuff that didn't go well with breakfast from the fridge.

He smirked once again and inhaled, puffing his chest with masculine pride. "I'll show why the best chefs are men!" He nodded and then stared at the ingredients again. He sighed and stared back at the stove.

"Right... now what?"

* * *

Tifa woke up startled this time. She didn't knew why, but now she had a bad feeling on the pit of her stomach. She eyed the clock.

"9:30..." She raised her eyebrow and sat up on her bad while her hand softened her hair, absent minded. "What could possibly be wrong at this hour...?"

She sniffed. Why the hell did it smell like burnt food at 9:30 in the morning? She got up slowly and opened her bedroom window. She placed her pale hand in front of her face to shield the bright sunlight and slowly adjusted her eyes to the brightness.

She inhaled deeply but all she could smell was the fresh morning air. That meant that the burnt smell was coming from within the house!

Tifa gasped and ran out of her room, completely oblivious to the fact that she had let Reno spend the night on her house. When she reached the kitchen she had to support herself on a nearby chair as not to fall down.

"What in the world is happening here?"

Her voice was filled with surprise and despair. Her eyes roamed to the sink where piles of dishes were stacked carelessly, then they landed on the counter which had chopped vegetables mixed with some cheese and bacon.

Now she had to grasp the chair with doubled strength. She faced the stove... she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Reno was trying desperately to put out a fire that had started on what seemed to be a frying pan with some eggs on it but now resembled a burnt mass with some brown-blackish stuff on it.

Reno somehow managed to put out the fire and then we wiped the sweat on his forehead with the cloth he had used.

"Uff... I never thought cooking was so damn hard!"

Then he smirked and stared at Tifa. She couldn't be more dazed. Half of her kitchen was destroyed and the half that was still intact wouldn't last longer if Reno remained there.

She opened her mouth and closed it several times but she couldn't seem to find the right words... or perhaps what she couldn't find was the strength to speak out loud. Reno didn't seem fazed by the destruction at all.

He scraped the remains of the 'eggs' into the garbage and then he took out some cereals. He placed them in a bowl and poured some milk on then. Then he placed that in front of Tifa, who had sat down on a chair and was still recovering from shock.

She had her head on her hands and was slowly and repeatedly counting to ten. She was doing it so that is seemed like some kind of Mantra.

Reno touched her softly in the arm and she lifted her head up, eyes tired and still dazed, mouth a bit opened and legs shaking.

"Look!" He pointed at the cereal bowl. "I made you breakfast!"

* * *

If Reno's body hurt from the beating he had took the day before, now it seemed like yesterday was heaven. He was laying down in front of Tifa's house, on the cold hard floor, blood dripping from his mouth and eyes swirling.

"Damn..."

Tifa had some strong fists... he was sour all over! He didn't even deserved it for crying out loud! He had made her breakfast after all!

After some time he finally got up. It was clear as water that Tifa wasn't going to repent on what she did and come running to his arms! So he decided that the best decision to take was walk home and try to get some rest. And maybe order some food...

* * *

Tifa scrubbed the tiles on her kitchen harder. She had some black spots on her face, arms, legs, and clothes. Her hair was tied in a messy bun at the top of her head and her hands were red from scrubbing.

_Scrub, scrub._

"Damn that red head good for nothing ex-Turk!"

_Scrub, scrub._

She scrubbed harder against the pitch black tile. It used to be creamy rose! She liked it that way! It made her kitchen look nice and it even went well with the curtains she had! Heck! It even went nice with the carpet she had under the table!

_Scrub, scrub._

"God dammit! You will pay Reno!"

_Scrub, scrub._

She scrubbed even harder. Her eyes were narrowed with fury and her hands clasped the cloth securely.

_Scrub, sc- crack!_

Tifa stopped sudenly. Her heart beat almost stoped and her eyes opened wide while realization struck her. She had broke a tile piece from scrubbing too hard...

"AHHHHHHHG!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah I know... weird ending! And even weirder chapter! I gues this is kind of a Filler... Nothing big happened here... except for the fact that Tifa woke up in a really good mood for some reason... and the fact that Reno destroyed her kitchen... wich made her hate him a bit...! xD

And we still haven't found out who beat up Reno:o let's see if you'll find that out on the next chapter! Until then, I shall thank your reviews!

**Sugihara **Thank you! I'm glad that this is still readable! I'm going to run this trough LJ spell check to see if there is something I missed, but hopefully it won't be too bad to read:p Thanks again for the review! **Flower Girl Aeris **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you still find this one worth the wait! Thank you! **Sakura V. **Thank you! I hope I didn't disapointed you with this one! ;P **Scorpion05 **Thank you for reviewing! I also tought that Reno sleeping like that was cute! thanks again! **Alexia Alexendra **Thank you! I hope you like it! **Pickles **Thanks! **JimValentine **I'm glad that my errors don't disturb the story too much! Ihih Hope you liked the chapter tough! Thank you for reviewing! **Twilightxl **Yes he is! Cloud's cute too, but Reno is wayyy cuter! xD I think I just have a fetish with Red heads but yeah... don't mind me! Thank you for reviewing! **Seal-chan **Gomen, you still don't find out who beat Reno up on this one! But you will find out soon enough:p Thanks for reviewing! **Shadows-of-flame **Hum... you shall see who hurt Reno soon enough! Thank you for reviewing! **D'DayDreamer **Hi! I explained the meaning of Fukanou in the begining, but if you didn't red it, I'll tell you again. Fukanou means Impossible! I tought it was fitting:p thanks for reviewing! **Kurai Aiko **Hi! Sorry about my spelling mistakes! I ran this trough a spell check, I hope it's better! Fluffiness will be happening soon enough, do not worry! Lol Specific couples for AC, I don't think so, no... there are the ones that are 'mentioned' in the game, specificaly the CloudTifaAerith triangle, but I do not thing that there is something specific! I only saw it once tough, so yeah:p anyways, thanks for reviewing! **Nando the RPS King **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

* * *

©Pandora 


End file.
